Sussurros do Vento
by Yann Livramento
Summary: Apesar de sua beleza, a complexidade da vida faz com que haja momentos em que nossas mentes se percam em um turbilhão de devaneios imprecisos, faltando certeza na hora de lidar com determinadas situações. É exatamente nesta hora em que se deve fazer o silêncio mais inocente e escutar os sussurros que vêm de dentro.
1. O núcleo da minha existência

Tudo passa tão rápido. Queria não me lembrar de tantas coisas dramáticas em um momento tão curto como este. Sabe, quanto mais vazia está a taça, mais você saboreia o que há dentro dela.

Não, eu não estou bebendo. Na verdade, não estou fazendo nada. Nunca havia percebido as sutis rachaduras — filhas do passar do tempo — que estão no teto. Elas me lembram do inevitável: o tempo passa. E passa rápido.

Acho que é neste tipo de momento em que a gente se pergunta sobre qual é o verdadeiro propósito da vida, não é? Eu acho que finalmente entendo qual é, mas não sei colocar em palavras. Tudo o que sei dizer é que parece que estou direcionando-me — cada vez mais depressa — para o centro.

Para o centro da minha verdadeira existência.

Penso que a última página do caderno nunca é igual para mais de uma pessoa. O que você escreve desde o começo muda a sensação de tudo quando se chega no final. Muda a aceitação — ou o arrependimento. A única coisa certa nisso tudo é: páginas escritas não podem ser reescritas. Na maioria das vezes, uma decisão precipitada pode levar a resultados incorrigíveis, certo?

Estou cheio de questionamentos, mesmo sabendo que o momento é curto. Eu deveria estar aproveitando esta oportunidade para me lembrar de todas as coisas boas, mas parece que as decepções e os arrependimentos sempre gritam mais alto. Realmente é muito mais fácil enxergar os erros do que os acertos — ainda que as coisas boas estejam bem embaixo do nosso nariz.

Posso admitir que este momento é bem diferente do que eu achei que seria. Não estou desesperado, não estou nem com aquele frio chatinho na barriga. A sensação que tenho é de aceitação. É como se os tijolos das paredes ao meu redor começassem a desmoronar — e eu, desarmado e quieto, sou apenas mais uma peça desse quebra-cabeça.

Não há para onde correr e, mesmo se tivesse, acho que não me moveria. Afinal, como eu disse, páginas escritas não podem ser reescritas; e as minhas, infelizmente, acabaram. Esta é a última linha da última página.

Ironicamente, o fim da linha.

O que mais me intriga é que, por mais que eu tenha tentado, nunca consegui ser o que você quis que eu fosse. Caramba, como você é complicada. Nada do que eu fiz foi suficiente, nada foi digno do seu reconhecimento. Aceitei suas críticas, engoli suas agressões a seco, senti seus pés batendo na minha nuca, com força — tudo isso, quieto. Ainda consigo ouvir, bem baixinho, no mais íntimo da minha memória, sua voz ecoando:

"Idiota... Idiota... Idiota..."

Nunca entendi o que fiz de tão errado, mas não há jeito de contrariá-la. Afinal, eu dispus minha vida a agradar a pessoa mais mal-agradecida que já existiu. Acho que é a sensação do fracasso que não me permite pingar o ponto final da última linha do meu caderno, mas não adianta. As páginas anteriores não me permitem um fim que não seja este. É melhor que eu aceite, enquanto minha taça continua a esvaziar.

Tudo faz muito sentido, neste momento. É sério. A cada instante que passa, tenho mais certeza de que estou dirigindo-me... Dirigindo não, despencando. Eu estou despencando para o seio da minha real existência.

Ainda assim, sinto-me enganado, sinto-me injustiçado. É como se o nosso amor fosse um fósforo que você acendeu para ver a beleza que o fogo poderia ter e queria fazer parte dela. E fez. Mas logo aquele fogo passou a ser apenas eu — e você me assistiu queimar. Reclamou que a minha beleza não era bela o suficiente, e é claro que nunca seria: ela estava incompleta.

Faltava você ali.

E quando minha incompletude cansou seus olhos, você fez o biquinho mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida e... Soprou. Seus lábios, agora, acinzentados, perderam o significado.

Nós bebemos o vinho inteiro, juntos, mas o último gole ficou no fundo da minha taça. Eu não consegui tornar-me o que você quis que eu fosse. Realmente sinto muito por isso.

Infelizmente estou para saborear o último gole, não há mais tempo para tentar de novo. Eu estou perto de alcançar o núcleo da minha verdadeira existência, do meu motivo.

As páginas em branco. Cíclico.


	2. O vagalume viu

"Sha, lá, lá!", eu ainda lembro-me da sua voz cantando comigo enquanto assistíamos a lua, brilhante, ardendo nossas expectativas para o amanhã. A lua ainda está lá, no mesmo lugar, todas as noites, mas ela não arde mais nada.

Eu não gosto de lembrar-me dos motivos que acarretaram nisso. Todas as noites eu ainda vou lá, no bosque que um dia chamamos de mágico, e a lua está lá, mas o vagalume não. Esse sentimento que, tímido, finge que não existe mais, aperta tanto no coração e na garganta que sempre dá vontade de chorar, embora nós dois saibamos que os vagalumes que se vão para a luz do verão, nunca mais voltam... Não é?

Forcei-me para esquecer o dia e o ano, a hora e a cor do seu cabelo, que você estava sempre pintando. Afinal, quanto menos recordações, melhor. Quanto menos nitidez tiver essa imagem, menos ela vai doer. Menos ela irá existir. A única coisa que não há como esquecer é a falta que você fez e a maneira como foi. Um beijo, um sorriso e uma desculpa qualquer. Mesmo estando completamente magoado e sabendo que seria irreparável o erro de te deixar ir embora, eu o cometi mesmo assim. Não faria o menor sentido prender um vagalume tão lindo a uma luz que, de pouco em pouco, deixou de fazer parte do seu capricho. Voe, então, para o verão. Mas, por favor... "Shá, lá, lá!", lembre-se.

Por favor, lembre-se.

A cada dia que passa, me acostumo mais com sua ausência. O fato, em si, de você não estar mais sentada na mesa me chamando, irritada, pra tomar café porque está atrasada para o trabalho já não incomoda mais, e é isso que mais me mata: a falta da sua falta. Nós assistimos tantos romances fofos que nos ensinaram sempre que o amor é imortal, e que, se for pra ser, será; que não há parede que vença o desejo de amar, e isso é verdade, mas quando o desejo de amar vai-se embora, os vagalumes tendem a viajar em direção ao verão. Eu espero que tenha, pelo menos, encontrado seu verão, encontrado uma luz mais nítida e atrativa, porque eu ainda não encontrei a minha, mas, quem sabe, eu encontre um dia.

Sim, eu sei que isso vai contra as histórias que lemos juntos. Um casal tão lindo deveria ficar lindo para sempre, porém a realidade acontece de várias formas, e nós regamos uma variante bem diferente da habitual. A pior parte de enfrentar um caminho nunca dantes caminhado é a falta de mapas. Eu sempre achei que amores de verdade vertiam felicidade para sempre, mas você me mostrou que não é assim que funciona sempre, e eu vou ter que desenhar o mapa que todos têm medo de desenhar.

Eu sempre me pergunto se algum dia irei, verdadeiramente, esquecer você. Sabe, muitas coisas já estão ofuscadas pelo tempo e pela força que faço para me desapegar. Eu já não lembro mais da sua altura, não lembro o número que você calça, não lembro o tamanho do seu sutiã, não lembro o número do seu celular. Eu não me lembro da sua voz. Eu não me lembro do seu beijo, do seu sexo. Dizem que as sensações do homem são muito oculares, mas eu discordo. Eu já não me lembro de quase nada que os olhos podem ver, mas o que meu coração sentiu, eu não consigo esquecer. Eu não lembro do seu sexo, mas lembro do seu cheiro. Não lembro a sua altura, mas lembro do seu sorriso. Não lembro seu número, mas lembro do quanto me ligava. Eu devo, então, aceitar que você foi embora e pronto? Você não vai mais voltar, não é? Os vagalumes nunca votam.

É horrível não poder ter certeza de nada. Tudo que eu queria saber é se eu deveria esperar. Você acha que eu deveria esperar? Você acha que um dia eu vou acordar e você vai estar me chamando, histérica, pra tomar café por ter perdido a hora?

Eu acho que sempre vou te amar.

É realmente impossível conter esse choro. Eu espero que, como você, um dia este vagalume encontre uma nova luz, ainda mais nítida que a anterior, para fazê-lo feliz. Onde quer que esteja, eu sei que, embora você também não lembre de quase nada, ainda vê a lua, formosa, que, ainda que disfarçadamente, esquenta memórias quase apagadas. Espero que você, como eu, ao ver um vagalume, escute-o sussurrar: "Shá, lá, lá!".


End file.
